Meant For Eachother:II
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: Paige is dying! Please R&R The story is coming to an end only one chapter left!
1. Sister Squabbles

Meant For Eachother: II  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed nor do I want to. I just want to live in my own Charmed World the one with Cole. I do not watch the show anymore but do read spoilers.  
  
Summary: This is the highly anticipated sequel to Meant For Eachother. It is highly recommended you read that story before you read this one. Anyway in this story Paige and Cole continue to develop their relationship. Phoebe wants Cole back, but Paige won't have it. This love triangle is going to rock.  
  
Chapter1  
  
Paige now four months pregnant shut the door to their penthouse. A Congratulations banner hung in the middle of the room. Paige straightened her black dress. Cole got his job back at the firm a few months ago. They couldn't let go of their best lawyer in San Francisco.  
  
"That was one party" said Paige collapsing next to Cole on the couch.  
  
He loosened his tie.  
  
"Thanks" said Cole.  
  
"Hey" said Paige happily. "You were promoted to Senior Partner"  
  
Cole sighed. "I hope you know this means extra work and harder work"  
  
"Don't worry about it" said Paige.  
  
They heard a knock on the door. They both sighed and Cole stood up to open the door.  
  
"Phoebe" cried Cole.  
  
Paige joined Cole. Phoebe noticed the banner.  
  
"The two of you got engaged?" asked Phoebe bitterly.  
  
"If you really have to know" said Cole. "I was just promoted to Senior Partner" "What is it?" asked Paige.  
  
"Piper's not feeling well" said Phoebe. "She wants some of your chicken soup"  
  
"Come in" said Paige walking to the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe surveyed the place.  
  
"Comfy" said Phoebe.  
  
Paige walked back in with a jar of soup.  
  
"She should be better in the morning" said Paige handing Phoebe the soup.  
  
Phoebe nodded and left. The phone rang and Paige answered it.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"It's Piper"  
  
"I just sent Phoebe with some soup" said Paige. "Hope you feel better"  
  
Cole wrapped his arms around Paige and kissed her neck.  
  
"I'm not sick" said Piper. "I sent Phoebe to get some ice cream"  
  
"Piper I have to go" said Paige putting down the phone.  
  
"Was that Piper?" asked Cole.  
  
"Yeah" said Paige.  
  
Phoebe what are you up to, thought Paige.  
  
Next Afternoon  
  
"Earth to Phoebe" said Rick waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
Phoebe blinked. "Sorry"  
  
The waitress placed their drinks on the table.  
  
"Thanks for lunch" said Phoebe. "Couldn't take Elise's yelling" "Well I have a date tonight," said Rick. "Her name is Charlene. I met her at P3 last night"  
  
"That's nice" said Phoebe.  
  
She saw Paige and Cole walk in hand in hand.  
  
"Look who's here" said Paige tapping Cole.  
  
Cole turned and looked at Phoebe. The waitress seated Paige and Cole. Phoebe excused herself and marched towards them.  
  
"Old habits" said Phoebe. "Reverted to your stalking self"  
  
"Phoebe you came over here" said Cole angrily.  
  
"It was my idea to come here" chimed in Paige. "Your paranoid and making a scene"  
  
She watched the two former lovers glare at eachother.  
  
"Whatever" said Phoebe walking away.  
  
"The likes of her" said Cole.  
  
The waiter came up.  
  
"Can I take your order?" asked the waiter.  
  
"Could I your special with a slice of apple pie and a glass of Chardonnay?" asked Cole.  
  
The waiter wrote it down.  
  
"I'll have a large garden salad" said Paige. "Steak, pasta, garlic bread, ice tea, a slice of apple pie, and a hot fudge sundae, heavy on the fudge, and some nuts"  
  
She smiled sweetly at Cole.  
  
"Charge it to my account" said Cole looking at Paige shockingly.  
  
During this story the timeline will speed up. So this story may be shorter that the other one. If you want a trilogy that I think you do I need 50 or more reviews by the end of this story. Please REVIEW! Blessed Be! 


	2. Sisters and Son

Chapter 2: Birthday Boy  
  
Cole carried a sleeping Paige into their bedroom. He placed on the bed and took off her shoes. He kissed her forehead and shimmered out. He shimmered into the realm of the afterlife.  
  
"Mrs. Halliwell" said Cole.  
  
Penny looked at Cole.  
  
"It's Grams dear" said Penny hugging him. " I guess I know why you're here"  
  
"Where is he?" asked Cole.  
  
Penny stepped aside and a little boy about 5 with black hair and blue eyes ran up.  
  
"Daddy" cried the boy.  
  
"Ben" said Cole hugging him.  
  
"You're a big boy" said Cole with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I was playing with Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy" said Ben.  
  
"Good" said Cole. "Well Ben your 6th birthday is coming up and I want to ask you something"  
  
"Ok" said Ben.  
  
"Do you want to see your mother?" asked Cole.  
  
"She's not my mother" said Ben.  
  
"I think you should meet her" said Cole.  
  
"No" said Ben. "Please don't make me"  
  
"Ok" said Cole. "I'll get you tomorrow night for dinner"  
  
"Grams is throwing a party" said Ben. "Can you come?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world" said Cole.  
  
"Bye daddy" said Ben.  
  
He ran off. Grams turned to Cole.  
  
"Does he know about Paige?" asked Grams.  
  
"No" said Cole. "They'll meet tomorrow. I'm sure he'll like her"  
  
Next morning  
  
Piper went by Phoebe's door and heard muffled crying. Today wouldn't have been her unborn son's birthday. Piper went downstairs. The manor felt empty without Paige. Of course she was mad at her for sneaking around with Cole and getting pregnant. Phoebe didn't even want to hear Paige's name. Piper knew it was because Phoebe still loved Cole. Piper also knew it was her fault because she should've have taken her big sister role and kept the family together. If Leo turned evil she would move heaven, earth, and hell to get Leo back. Leo of course wasn't home so she went downstairs by herself. Piper picked up the phone and dialed Paige's cell phone number.  
  
"Hell" answered Paige.  
  
"It's Piper"  
  
"Demon?" asked Paige.  
  
"No" said Piper. "I was just wondering if we could spend some time together"  
  
"Could you come over here?" asked Paige. "I'm kind of tired"  
  
"I don't know" said Piper.  
  
"Cole isn't her" said Paige annoyed.  
  
"Alright" said Piper. "I'll be there"  
  
She hung up the phone as Phoebe came down.  
  
"Going out?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"To Paige's" answered Piper.  
  
"And Cole's" said Phoebe. "I can't believe your visiting that girl"  
  
"That girl is our sister" said Piper. "And she's pregnant"  
  
"With demon spawn" said Phoebe grabbing her keys. "I'll be the luckiest girl in the world if I didn't have see those two"  
  
She started to walk away.  
  
"I don't that's true" said Piper. "I think you want Cole back and you're mad because Paige has him"  
  
Piper knew she crossed the line, but she stood her ground.  
  
"You're wrong" said Phoebe. "Go visit Paige I really don't give a damn. Hell, throw them a party. When Paige gets hurt by him she better not come running over here"  
  
With that she slammed the door, as Piper wondered if she saw a somewhat Prue in Phoebe.  
  
Piper knocked nervously on the penthouse door. Paige opened it quickly. Piper hugged her tight. Her red hair reached her upper back and she was glowing. Her belly was getting bigger.  
  
"Paige you look wonderful" said Piper.  
  
"So do you" said Paige. "Come in"  
  
Piper walked in. There were wallpaper books, baby catalogs, and paint samples all spread out on the coffee table.  
  
"Hungry?" asked Paige.  
  
Piper nodded. "Thanks"  
  
"Well I ordered three large pizzas ten minutes ago" said Paige.  
  
"What's all this?" asked Piper.  
  
"For the nursery" answered Paige. "I can't choose between wallpaper or paint"  
  
"Wallpaper" said Piper.  
  
"Really?" asked Paige. "That's what Cole said"  
  
"I want to be part of this experience" said Piper. "I want to be with you through this"  
  
Paige hugged her. "You can"  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
"But you have to learn to trust Cole again" said Paige. "Otherwise it won't work"  
  
Piper took Paige's hand. "If he makes you happy then I will try" said Piper. "But they are no guarantees"  
  
Paige smiled. "Now you can help me pick out the wall paper"  
  
The two sisters talked all day about the nursery. After Piper left Paige got ready for her nephew's arrival.  
  
How will Ben like Paige? Nice of Piper to make up, but the power of three is still not complete. Will it ever be? Please REVIEW! Blessed Be! 


	3. Birthday Boys

Chapter 3  
  
Cole shimmered in with Ben on his shoulders. He put him down. There were balloon everywhere, a Happy Birthday banner, a smile pile of presents on the table, a birthday cake, and a tray with hamburgers, hotdogs, and fries.  
  
"Who did this?" asked Ben.  
  
Paige came out of the kitchen. Ben hid behind Cole.  
  
"That's the other mean that killed you" cried Ben.  
  
Cole went down on one knee.  
  
"Ben, Paige made a mistake" said Cole. "Your aunts would've loved you. The person you hate is The Source"  
  
"What about Phoebe?" asked Ben.  
  
"She would've loved you too" answered Cole.  
  
Ben went up to Paige and stuck out his hand. Paige shook it but felt a shock.  
  
"Ouch" cried Paige laughing.  
  
Ben laughed.  
  
"Ben stop shocking people" said Cole.  
  
"It's okay" said Paige.  
  
"I guess he likes you" said Cole.  
  
"Can we eat?" asked Ben.  
  
Cole nodded.  
  
Phoebe blew out the candle in her room that she kept as a memorial to her unborn son. Just then she got a premonition of Paige and a little boy lying on a couch. Phoebe snapped out of it and covered her mouth. She grabbed her keys and ran out.  
  
Cole watched as Paige read a book to Ben. Cole didn't want his son to go, but he had to. Maybe one day The Elders will let him come back and stay for good. They heard loud banging on the door. Ben jumped up and hid in the bedroom.  
  
"It's her" cried Ben.  
  
Cole opened the door and Phoebe marched in angrily.  
  
"Where's my son?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Paige crossed her arms.  
  
"Where is he?" screamed Phoebe.  
  
"He doesn't want to see you" said Cole.  
  
"I'm his mother" said Phoebe.  
  
"Since when?" asked Cole chuckling. "That's funny you never had a second thought about him"  
  
"How dare you" said Phoebe tearing up.  
  
"Spare me the crocodile tears" said Cole. "My son used to cry because he heard you say he was nothing and he wasn't your child"  
  
Phoebe sat down. "He did?"  
  
"I see him every birthday and every chance I get" said Cole.  
  
Paige came out of the bedroom. "Grams took him"  
  
"Please let me see him" said Phoebe.  
  
Cole put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm not going to go against his wishes" said Cole. "I really tried to convince him. I grew up without parents and I don't want the same for Ben"  
  
"You can't do this" said Phoebe. "You're ruining my life"  
  
"Phoebe" cried Cole. "I'm not doing anything. I haven't talked to you in four months. For crying out loud I don't love you"  
  
That hit Phoebe like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Good" said Phoebe. "Enjoy your life"  
  
She slowly stood up and walked out of the penthouse. Paige sat down and cried.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Cole.  
  
"She still loves you" said Paige. "And you're going to fall right back into her arms"  
  
Cole kissed Paige.  
  
"I don't want you to think that" said Cole. "I meant what I said. I don't love her and I never will again. Look I'm sorry for tearing you and your sisters apart"  
  
"I always thought I never belonged" said Paige. "Since Prue had been there all her life. Then when Piper came by today I felt better. I couldn't live in the manor like they did. I was always independent and I need to live my own life"  
  
Cole nodded. "Why don't we go to bed?"  
  
He helped Paige up.  
  
Cole pulled up in his parking space. Another night of work. Phoebe stepped from the shadows.  
  
"Dammit Phoebe" cried Cole.  
  
"I want to see my son" said Phoebe angrily.  
  
Cole brushed past her. "Look I have to work"  
  
He entered the building then entered the elevator with Phoebe following.  
  
"Stop following me" said Cole. "Look who's the stalker now?"  
  
"In you dreams" scoffed Phoebe.  
  
"You've been banned from my dreams" said Cole. "I don't give a second thought about you"  
  
They faced eachother firing blazing through their eyes. Phoebe did what she didn't expect. She kissed him with every tear she cried, every ounce of pain she felt, and every night she was alone. They heard the elevator door open.  
  
"Surprise" cried a whole bunch of people.  
  
Phoebe and Cole turned. The noise died down. Cole looked at Paige lowering her glass in shock. Piper stood next to her. They stepped from the elevator. Cole hair was disheveled and he had lipstick all over his lips. Phoebe went up to Paige.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Phoebe.  
  
Paige threw her glass down and shoved Phoebe into the food table. She sat up covered in food.  
  
"Paige" said Cole.  
  
"Happy belated birthday" said Paige punching him in the jaw. Then she started pounding his chest.  
  
"You promised me" cried Paige.  
  
Cole held Paige's shoulders as she slumped to the floor and cried out in pain.  
  
"Call an ambulance" cried Piper.  
  
She ran to Paige's side. Someone helped Phoebe up. Phoebe watched Cole caress Paige hair and held her hand. She realized how selfish she was being. Her Cole was gone and her sister had cleansed his soul.  
  
Cole's love could move heaven and earth and defeat death, Phoebe's love could be blown out like a candle in the wind.  
  
Phoebe in a daze walked away from the scene.  
  
Great chapter. That quote "Cole's love could move heaven and earth and defeat death, Phoebe's love could be blown out like a candle in the wind." Was from TheREalArcAngel from the Charmed Café message board. Thank you. Please ask her permission if you want to use it or ask me so I can ask her. That quote is so precious I don't want anyone to just take it without asking .Please REVIEW! Blessed BE! 


	4. Something Wrong!

Chapter 4  
  
Cole entered Paige's hospital room.  
  
"You and the baby are fine" said Cole. "It was just a panic attack"  
  
"No Cole I'm not fine" said Paige glaring at him.  
  
"Look Phoebe followed me and jumped on me" said Cole.  
  
"Oh so you were attack" said Paige rolling her eyes.  
  
"I didn't kiss back" said Cole. "Please believe me"  
  
"Did you want to?" asked Paige. "and don't lie"  
  
"Yes, I did" said Cole.  
  
"At least you were honest about it" said Paige smiling. "I want to see Phoebe"  
  
"She left" said Cole. "Plus I don't want you getting worked up"  
  
"I just want to say I'm sorry I pushed her into the table" said Paige.  
  
I meant to push her out the window, she thought.  
  
Phoebe was sitting at the table when Piper walked in.  
  
"Why?" asked Piper.  
  
Phoebe faced her. "I don't know"  
  
"You're hurting her" said Piper.  
  
"Oh" cried Phoebe. "It was okay for her to sneak around with Cole for two months. But you and Prue shoved it in my face every chance you got"  
  
"No it's not okay" said Piper. "But by fighting we're driving her further away. We already kicked her out of the house"  
  
"She stole my soulmate" sobbed Phoebe. "And reading to the son I never held, or saw, or knew"  
  
Piper hugged her. "and I'm really sorry for that. You deserved everything you had two years ago, but now you have to let it go"  
  
"I can't Piper" said Phoebe. "I still love him"  
  
A month later  
  
Paige and Cole stood in front of the manor.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Cole.  
  
"Yes" said Paige. "For the last time. They are my sisters they're not going to shoot me down with a sniper"  
  
Cole laughed nervously. "They might do it to me though"  
  
The front door opened and Leo stood there. He hugged Paige.  
  
"I missed you too, Leo" said Paige.  
  
Leo turned to Cole and shook his hand.  
  
"Cole" said Leo.  
  
"Leo" said Cole.  
  
They stepped in the manor.  
  
"Dinner is ready" said Leo.  
  
They walked into the dining room where Piper and Phoebe were waiting for them.  
  
"Paige you're getting bigger" said Phoebe forcing a smile.  
  
"Thanks" said Paige sitting down.  
  
Cole sat down next to her avoiding Phoebe's stare.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Piper. "Bloated, cranky, and forever hungry" answered Paige.  
  
"She eats night and day getting crumbs in the bed" said Cole laughing.  
  
"You don't seem to mind when you're reaching for my ice cream" said Paige slapping his arm.  
  
"Will you excuse me?" said Phoebe going towards the kitchen.  
  
Leo followed her.  
  
"I can't do it Leo" said Phoebe. "They're talking about their relationship like it's nothing"  
  
Leo pulled Phoebe to the doorway. Paige and Cole were feeding eachother.  
  
"She's happy" said Leo. "Leave it be. For your own sake"  
  
A month later  
  
"Paige this is serious" said Ava shaking her head.  
  
Paige sighed. "I will tell them after the pregnancy"  
  
"You might not be able to" said Ava.  
  
"Just give me the pills" said Paige. "I'm not going to hurt Cole or my family by telling them"  
  
"Yeah" said Ava. "Cause when the time comes they won't be hurt or scared. You need support"  
  
"I know what I'm doing" said Paige walking out.  
  
Ava went to her desk and picked up Paige's medical file.  
  
"My dear" said Ava. "You better know what you're doing"  
  
What is wrong with Paige? I hope it's not the baby! Please REVIEW! Blessed Be! 


	5. Baby on the way!

Chapter 5  
  
Two months later  
  
Paige swallowed the pills and swayed a bit.  
  
"This pregnancy is almost over" said Paige aloud.  
  
"Paige are you sire you don't need to see Ava?" asked Cole worriedly.  
  
"Cole I can take care of myself" snapped Paige. She walked into the living room.  
  
"I'm only worried" said Cole.  
  
"I just need space" said Paige. "I feel crowded"  
  
"Ok" said Cole. "I'll be down in the office"  
  
"Fine" said Paige sitting down.  
  
Cole kissed her cheek and walked out. Paige winced in pain and fell over.  
  
"No" she gasped. "Not now"  
  
She cried out in pain.  
  
"Phoebe" called Piper. "We're supposed to meet Paige for lunch"  
  
"Coming" said Phoebe throwing on her jacket. "Isn't it funny that Paige and Cole didn't get married"  
  
"Phoebe" warned Piper. "Plus you and Cole didn't get married for a year"  
  
"Number 1 I wasn't pregnant" said Phoebe. "and number 2 that wasn't Cole"  
  
"Lets just go" said Piper.  
  
Phoebe and Piper knocked on the door.  
  
"She should be here" said Piper.  
  
They knocked harder.  
  
"Paige" called Phoebe worriedly.  
  
She made up a spell:  
  
With three knocks This door will unlock  
  
She knocked three times and the door swung open. They saw Paige lying on the floor unconscience.  
  
"Paige" cried Piper.  
  
Phoebe got out her cell phone and called 911.  
  
Cole ran up to the family. Piper was in tears and Ava was sitting on the chair.  
  
"Where's Paige?" asked Cole.  
  
"Dr. Samuel is with your girlfriend" said Phoebe.  
  
Cole couldn't believe Phoebe would be bitter at a time like this.  
  
Dr. Samuel walked towards them.  
  
"I'm Paige's husband" said Cole shaking his hand.  
  
"Husband" cried Piper and Phoebe.  
  
Cole ignored. "What is going on?"  
  
"Paige is too weak to give birth so we are going to give her a c-section" said Dr. Samuel. "If you would like to come in"  
  
"Wait" said Piper grabbing Cole's arm. "When did you and Paige get married?"  
  
"Two days after you guys kicked her out" said Cole. "In Vegas, honeymoon in Rome"  
  
He followed the doctor inside. Piper shook her head and looked at Ava who looked nervous.  
  
"Ava, what's wrong?" asked Piper. "Paige will be alright"  
  
"No, she won't" said Ava looking grave.  
  
"Why not?" asked Leo.  
  
"Because Paige is dying" said Ava.  
  
Sniff, Sniff. Don't break out the Kleenex yet. There will be more heartbreak along the way. I'm sorry to do this, but hey it's Charmed so maybe Paige will survive whatever is wrong with her. Please REvIEW! Blessed Be! 


	6. Last Days

Chapter 6  
  
Phoebe held Piper steady the news of their younger sister dying would be too much for her.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Paige has a defected heart" said Ava. "and it's weakening by the day"  
  
"Can't we get a donor?" asked Leo.  
  
"There is not enough time" said Ava.  
  
"She can't just leave" sobbed Piper. "I need her"  
  
"I'm sorry" said Ava. "I gave her medication but it didn't work as well as we hoped"  
  
"How long does she have?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"A few days" answered Ava. "Maybe less"  
  
Cole held Paige's hand as she woke up.  
  
"Hello Angel" said Cole.  
  
Paige smiled.  
  
"What happened?" asked Paige.  
  
"You collapsed in the penthouse" said Cole. "Your sisters found you and you had to have a C-section"  
  
"Where's my baby?" asked Paige.  
  
"They needed to ruin some test and clean her up" said Cole.  
  
"Her?" asked Paige tears falling down.  
  
"A beautiful baby girl" said Cole.  
  
Paige cried and Cole kissed the top of her head.  
  
"When you get out" said Cole. "Maybe we'll move into a house with a backyard and a white fence"  
  
Paige laughed remembering the night of their wedding when they talked about what they would do if they were normal. Oh what Paige wouldn't do for another year, to love her husband and child. Her daughter would grow up without her. Paige wouldn't be able to teach her witchcraft, or get her ready for her first date. Life as a ghost wouldn't do good. Paige squeezed his hand.  
  
"I have something really important to tell you" said Paige.  
  
Cole sat down.  
  
"Cole I'm dying" said Paige bluntly. "I have a heart condition, so my heart is failing. I only have a few days"  
  
"No" said Cole. "There's something we can do. Enhance your healing powers. Leo could heal you"  
  
"My powers are drained" said Paige weakly. She held out her hand. "Pencil"  
  
Cole looked at the pencil. It had a few orbs around it then the orbs disappeared.  
  
"I can't even orb a pencil" laughed Paige.  
  
Cole looked at Paige who was keeping her spirits up.  
  
"Angels can't die" said Cole.  
  
"This one will come back" said Paige.  
  
She scooted over. "Lay with me"  
  
Cole took off his shoes and climbed in, both of them silently crying.  
  
Later  
  
Leo, Piper and Phoebe walked in.  
  
"Don't be shy" said Paige happily.  
  
Cole stood up and picked up the baby who had a head full of black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"May I?" asked Piper.  
  
Cole handed the sleeping girl to Piper.  
  
"What's her name?" asked Leo.  
  
"Evelyn Prudence Turner" answered Paige.  
  
"You named her after Prue" said Piper.  
  
"Yeah" said Paige. "It fits"  
  
Piper cried again.  
  
"Piper I don't want any crying on my last days" said Paige. "Or you can just get out"  
  
Seeing that Paige was serious Piper quickly dried her tears and laughed. Piper handed Evelyn back to Cole. The doctor came in.  
  
"I'm afraid it's time to go" said Dr. Samson.  
  
"Paige we'll be here tomorrow morning" said Piper. "First thing"  
  
They all hugged and then left. Cole told Paige to sleep, but Paige figured she would get enough soon so she and Cole talked about Evelyn.  
  
Next day  
  
Cole was pushing Paige in a wheelchair much to her dismay, but she was very weak.  
  
"That garden was beautiful" said Paige.  
  
"Your beautiful" said Cole kissing her.  
  
Paige had lines under her eyes and her skin was sickly pale. Her lips were light pink and chapped.  
  
"Let's get back to the room" said Cole.  
  
Cole opened the door and Paige gasped. The room was dimmed, there was flowers all over and a wedding cake.  
  
"A wedding" sobbed Paige.  
  
She looked at ghostly Prue, Patti, Sam, and Penny. Then at Piper, Phoebe, Darryl, and Glen. He went up to Paige and hugged her with tears.  
  
"Thanks for being here" said Paige.  
  
"Well Cole here called me up and shimmered me down here" said Glen.  
  
Paige looked at Cole.  
  
"Your wonderful" said Paige.  
  
"I would do anything for my best friend" said Glen. "Even if you did trap my wife in hell and broke my skateboard"  
  
"We were 10" said Paige. "Plus I paid you back"  
  
"Yeah" laughed Glen. "At our high school graduation"  
  
"Better late then never" said Paige winking.  
  
"I can't this" said Phoebe walking out.  
  
"I'll talk to her" said Paige wheeling out.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Paige.  
  
"First I was mad at you for stealing my soulmate and spending time with my son" sobbed Phoebe. "Now I'm mad at you for giving up and just dying in front of my eyes"  
  
Paige held out her arms and Phoebe hugged her. Paige caressed Phoebe's hair.  
  
"It's not your fault" sobbed Phoebe. "Sometimes I think you should be the middle child"  
  
Paige laughed. "Promise me you'll take care of Cole and Evelyn"  
  
"I promise" said Phoebe storing away her selfish desires. "Now I think you have a wonderful man to get married to"  
  
For the first time in months the two sisters smiled at eachother. When they went in Paige saw Victor there. They smiled at eachother. Cole helped Paige up and helped her stand.  
  
"Let's start" said Grams wiping her tears. "Who here gives this woman here?"  
  
"Her mother and I do" said Sam holding Patti's hand.  
  
"And this man?" asked Grams.  
  
"I do" chimed in a voice.  
  
Everyone turned and saw Benjamin Turner orb in next to Victor. Cole looked at his father shockingly. He hugged him.  
  
"Where's my granddaughter?" asked Benjamin.  
  
Leo handed Evelyn to Benjamin.  
  
"Continue" said Paige.  
  
"Do you Paige take Cole Turner to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" asked Grams.  
  
"I do" sobbed Paige.  
  
"Do you Cole take Paige Matthews to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health. Till death do you part?" asked Grams.  
  
"I do" said Cole looking at Paige. "Even after death"  
  
Everyone smiled and teared up. All of Paige's doubts about Cole's love vanished, now she definitely knew Cole would never go back to Phoebe. She just knew. They exchanged rings for the second time. Paige remembered her Vegas wedding.  
  
"These rings are a material symbol of the love you have for one another. By exchanging these rings your hearts and souls shall be intertwined for as long as you both wear these rings in the love they are given"  
  
"By the power vested in me" said Grams. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"  
  
They kissed passionately.  
  
"I guess we should leave" said Patti.  
  
They all hugged Paige.  
  
"I guess I'll see you soon sis" said Prue.  
  
Paige nodded. "You guys better be ready for me"  
  
They orbed away.  
  
"Paige you look tired so we are going to go" said Phoebe.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow" said Paige.  
  
Cole helped her back into bed.  
  
"I'll be back" said Cole.  
  
He walked out and collapsed in sobs. Phoebe saw and hesitantly hugged him.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening again" said Cole. "I'm just meant to be alone"  
  
"No" said Phoebe. "You have Evelyn and me"  
  
"and all of us" chimed in Piper.  
  
Cole looked up and smiled.  
  
"What you did for Paige was fabulous" said Piper. "and it will be an honor to have you back in the family"  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"Thanks" said Cole. He wiped his tears and hugged Piper and even Leo. He walked back into Paige's room and saw the mother and daughter sleeping. 


	7. Farewell, Angel

Chapter 7- Farewell, Angel  
  
Phoebe was doing Paige's makeup. She was getting weaker and weaker, she could no longer walk on her own nor sit up. Cole walked in with a wheelchair. Phoebe handed Evelyn to Paige.  
  
"I love you" whispered Paige crying.  
  
She kissed her daughter and handed her back to Phoebe.  
  
"It's only a matter of time isn't it?" asked Cole when Phoebe went outside.  
  
Paige nodded. Cole set Paige in the wheelchair. He then wheeled Paige outside where the whole family was waiting. They all one by one hugged her. Glen cried softly. Paige turned to Phoebe and gave her two envelopes.  
  
"One is for Evelyn" said Paige. "and one is for you. Give it to her when she's ready"  
  
Phoebe nodded and dried her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry for being a bitch" sobbed Phoebe.  
  
"You were a big one" said Paige.  
  
They laughed. Paige started to cough.  
  
"We'll be at the manor" said Piper.  
  
Cole wheeled Paige away.  
  
"This is the last time we'll see her" said Glen.  
  
"At least alive" said Phoebe smiling.  
  
Cole parked in a deserted parking lot. He ran out and went to the passenger side. He opened the door and picked up Paige, who had a blanket wrapped around her. He shimmered them to a hilltop.  
  
"The sundown will be beautiful" whispered Paige.  
  
Cole sat down leaning against a tree with Paige in his arms.  
  
"I don't want the sun to go down" said Cole.  
  
"Neither do I" said Paige.  
  
"How can you be so calm?" asked Cole.  
  
"I'm scared inside" said Paige crying.  
  
Cole hugged her and rocked her. The sun was nearly down.  
  
"I love you Mr. Turner" whispered Paige.  
  
"I love Mrs. Turner" whispered Cole.  
  
She used her last breath to kiss Cole passionately. Her last heartbeats beated for him and only him. They broke and Paige buried her head in his chest. Cole saw her eyes close and knew then that they would never open.  
  
"Farewell, Angel" said Cole.  
  
Phoebe opened the letter to her.  
  
Dear, Phoebe  
  
I never meant to take Cole from you. I'm sorry to say it was fate, because I didn't want to hurt you. When I die I will try to get Ben to talk to you. I know that's what you need and so does he. He loves the Harry Potter book and loves chocolate. He's still on the first one. Phoebe I wish you the best of luck in love. You will find the one. Remember I'll be watching you. Why don't you try Rick again? LOL. Love ya sis. Blessed Be!  
  
Love, Paige.  
  
Phoebe closed the letter and her eyes were filled with tears. She stood up and walked towards the door. She felt a burst of warm and loving air.  
  
"Paige" whispered Phoebe.  
  
Just then the phone rang. Phoebe walked inside knowing who it was. Piper cried out as the door magically closed.  
  
The End  
  
That was The End. Wasn't it sad? If you want a trilogy email me with ideas. If I don't get enough I can't really make one. I'll keep thinking of ideas though. Please REVIEW! Blessed Be! 


End file.
